PJOHOO One-Shots
by hellagayneeks
Summary: A collection of one-shots containing the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as well as from Heroes of Olympus. One-shots will range from fluff to angst to smut/lemon, so be prepared for the emotional roller-coaster that you are about to be on. (LGBT , substance use, trigger warning.) Requests welcomed.


Hi! This is a Percico fanfic, in a human AU. They've been best friends for years, until one night at a party starts to frazzle their relationship. Will sparks fly or are they meant to be electrocuted?? (Yes I know it's bad but it's 3am and I have to wake up on 3 hours so deal with it.)

"'It'll be fun,' they said. 'You're going to have a blast!' they said," Nico repeated quietly, grumbling softly to himself through the piercing loud music playing all around. Teenagers all crowded together in a house, grinding against each other with no shame. He sighed heavily, letting his eyes trail around in search for his best friend. "I know I shouldn't have let myself be dragged to this damned thing." In a matter of seconds the stench of beer clouded his nostrils, making the raven-haired boy scrunch up his nose. He turned around, coming face to face with his buzzing bestie. "Dear God, Jackson! We've only been here twenty minutes."

Percy chuckled to himself, waving a dismissive hand to his friend. "Oh pleaseee," he slightly slurred. "The party has barely started!" The green eyed adonis raised his arms up, letting out a big _WOOOOOO! _Everyone in the room turned towards him, some snickering. It took Percy a couple moments to compose himself before he shouted out, "Who's up for shots?!"

Nico groaned aloud, rolling his eyes at the sea lover. "Perseus, what on earth are you doing?" He scolded, squinting accusingly at the other male.

Percy clasped a hand on Nico's shoulder, giving the dark-eyed male the lopsided smile that made his knees oh so weak and just like that he knew Percy had him where he wanted him. "Come onnnn, Neeks! Take some with me, please? Tonight is our night, can't you feel it?! Let loose and have fun!"

Nico sighed again, shaking his head. "Ohh, fine! I'm so going to regret this," he sulked as Percy let out a cheer and started pulling on his hands toward the kitchen where the drinks were being served. For some reason Nico felt his heart sink a bit. He knew something was off, but after the first few shots Percy dragged him into, it was becoming easier and easier to ignore.

Halfway through the night, Percy had left Nico on his own at the snack table. There the younger male sat with a drink in his hand. He looked around the room, locating his best friend in the living room. A girl was dancing on him, shoving her ass against his groin. For a moment Nico noticed the uncomfort and displeasure that played acrosd Percy's face, but as soon as it appeared it vanished, making Nico unsure if he saw it or if all the alcohol he consumed was finally catching up.

Watching Percy dancing with the girl made Nico's heart heavy as he felt anger build within. Once he was able to tear his eyes off from their all too public display, he mentally shook himself. _"Pull it together, Nico." _he scolded himself, trying to block out the jealousy that was attempting to consume him. He glanced back at his best friend, openly sucking face with a curly blonde. Nico recognized her as Annabeth Chase, Percy's ex-girlfriend. His heart sent out another painful twinge. Instead of torturing himself even mormore, he gulped the rest of his drink and made his way into the kitchen.

Around the island counter in the kitchen was a circle of people. Nico squeezed his way in between two strangers, reaching for the Jack Daniels. He poured it in his cup, watching it slosh around intently. He let his mind wander, zoning out of his surroundings until a hand snapping in front of him brought him out. "Hey, uh..dude? Are you okay?" A male asked. He looked like the stereotypical brawns and no brain type of guy, with the short military-styled haircut to match. Despite looking like a douche, Nico could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"What? Me?" The taller male nodded in response. "Oh, oh... Yeah, I'm fine.." The end of Nico's sentenced trailed off, his mind half in a daze. He raised his cup and gulped it down again, immediately pouring another.

The people watched him down 3 more, which turned into 5, with another 2 added onto it. At that point the brawns guy took the bottle out of Nico's hand. "Hey, I know I don't know you but man, you really need to slow down." He set the bottle down and held out a blunt to Nico, whom looked at it as if it were foreign.

"W-what is this?" Nico inquired, taking it and holding it up close as if to examine it.

The brawns guy laughed, muscles rippling as his laugh turned into a resounding bellow. "You've never had weed before? Seriously?" Nico shook his head shyly, growing embarassed quickly. "Well it's simple. Put it to your lips and breathe in, then breathe out. Maybe you won't feel so down then, buddy."

Nico didn't expect the underlying tone of kindness, and for that reason he decides to trust the brawns dude. He put it to his lips, taking a deep breath. He could feel the smoke filling up his throat, his lungs, his chest. Immediately he blew it out, beginning to cough wildly.

The muscle-giant let out another loud bellowing laugh, handing Nico a glass of water. "Now that is how ya do it." He clapped Nico on the back and Nico actually smiled for a second, forgetting momentarily of his secret love.

The last place Percy expected to find his best friend was in the kitchen, sprawled out on a table with a girl take a shot out of his belly button while clouds of smoke surrounded his face. At the sight, Percy's mouth gaped open. But not completely at the shock of what his companion was doing, but of how smooth and enticing the boys' stomach looked. The sea prince rubbed his eyes, blaming it on the alcohol messing with his mind. Once composed, he walked over to his friend. Nico laid there with a cheesy grin and nearly closed red eyes. Percy couldn't help but to internally coo at the adorable sight.

It took a moment for Nico to register the fact that Percy was standing in front of him. When it did, he sat up quickly, causing the room to start spinning around him. He stumbled, grabbing onto Percy's shoulder tightly. Both of them gasped as they felt a shock upon their touch. Nico's cheeks began to blossom with a soft pink as he let go and placed his hands on the table.

"Nico, what're you doing?" Percy questioned, gesturing to Nico's trashed state. "This is hardly like you, are you alright?"

Nico stared blankly at Percy while a gazillion thoughts run around and around in his head. What did he want to tell his best friend? Better yet, what could he tell Percy? _"I'm sure 'hey, I love you and I want to ride your dick' isn't something I can really say,"_ Nico thought to himself.


End file.
